


Cute Criminal

by Tricky Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: Happy Birthday! [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Ray are good friends, Costume Party, Everyone is done with the sexual tensions, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, oliver gets jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Tricky%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry convinces Ray to wear a costume to the party, Ray agrees but only if Barry wears one he picks out. He doesn't expect the reaction that he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Criminal

“No.”

“I dare you.”

“No!”

“Come on what could possibly go wrong?”

“A lot of things. A lot of lot of things.”

“Come on Ray,” came the whine and hand tugging at his sleeve.

“No Barry! I will not do that!” Ray shouted, face tingeing red. Barry’s begging pout soon turned into a mischievous smirk as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“How about this. You wear this costume and I wear this one.” Ray thought it over for a few moments, really thinking it over.

“Make it look like this and this and you have a deal.”

“Great! So we’ll meet up next week to make sure it all works okay?” Ray nodded. When Barry sped out Ray could only question his choice of friends.

~  
Ray tugged at the bottom of the short skirt that barely went past his butt. It was maybe a hands length down from his hip.

“Stop playing with it.” Barry scolded, swatting his hands away, “And stop moving.” With a heavy sigh Ray did as instructed and let Barry finish up the eyeliner. After that was done he handed Ray a pair of black high heel boots.

“I’m going to get dressed now, be back in a minute or two.” Ray sighed as he started struggling to get the boots on. Not long Barry was standing there. He wore a pair of black booty shorts and a black skin tight crop top. Around his waist was a belt with a baton and a pair of handcuffs while on his leg was a gun holster with a toy gun. His boots were also high heeled but went up past his knees rather than just below like Ray’s. A police hat sat on his head.

“Let’s go.” Barry grabbed Ray.

“Are you sure you can run in high heels?” Ray questioned hesitantly. Barry gave Ray a pointed look.

“Do you know how many times I had to break Iris’ shoes in for her because she would forget? Trust me I can run in heels.” Soon they were standing outside the cortex where the party was being held. Once more Ray tugged as his costume self consciously.

“Stop it Ray.” 

“I don’t look good in this.”

“Ray you make a very cute criminal. Come on.” Grabbing his arm Barry pulled him in. No one seemed to notice them yet. Lisa was dressed up as Mortrica from the Addams Family while Cisco was next to her as Han Solo. She was talking to Sara who was dressed up as a mermaid. Her arms were wrapped around Nyssa who was of course an assassin. Iris had a really cool steampunk outfit that Barry mentioned to Ray seeing Cisco sew with Iris’ help since no one in the West family could actually sew. Ray held back a laugh at seeing Kendra dressed up as an Egyptian. At least she seemed to have a sense of humor. Jessie had dressed in accurate princess dress of a deep maroon. Thea was in a Kim Possible outfit and she was talking to Laurel who was in an elegant shimmery dress that Ray had no idea as to what she was. He did snort at seeing Mick dressed as a firefighter with Jax who was Iron Man. Caitlin was dressed up as Ellie from Jurassic Park. Len and Oliver had cheated and were wearing their actual costumes. Apparently Lisa agreed with the idea as she kept shooting Len looks.

“Still a costume.” Len drawled.

“But Lenny,” Barry interrupted with a grin, “The point is to wear something you normally wouldn’t.” That drew everyone’s attention to the two.

“Damn.” Cisco whistled as he, just like everyone else, looked the two over.

“This your way of telling us you two are a thing?” Mick questioned. Barry laughed as he winked.

“Nope. Both of us are very much single.”

“Barry.” Ray hissed, he absolutely did not whine. Barry laughed as he sauntered into the room, sending Len a teasing smirk before heading over to Caitlin. Ray fidgeted for a few moments before scurrying over to Sara, Lisa, Nyssa and Cisco.

“Looking good there Ray.” Sara grinned.

“Shit dude.”

“I don’t get how anyone can wear a skirt this short.” sighed Ray as he tugged once more.

“Oh trust me, it’s not all about comfort. Sometimes it’s about the attention you get.” Lisa informed with a flirty grin before giving him a pointed look. Confusion colored Ray’s face as he glanced behind him. Barry was speaking with Mick and Jax, leaning a little on the snack table. Not far away Len was obviously checking out his ass. He glanced back but felt like he was still missing something as the girls’ eyes danced with amusement while Cisco had a sympathetic look. Before he could ask though someone turned on some music and he was being dragged to dance.

~  
As the night wore on everyone, including Barry, were getting a bit tipsy and some were even pairing off. Cisco and Lisa disappeared a while ago but Len didn’t seem to care that his little sister wasn’t there. That or he didn’t care seeing as he had been hitting on Barry all night and really even Ray was starting to consider locking the two in a closet so they’d deal with all the sexual tension.

“Don’t worry. If they don’t hook up by the end of the night, Lisa, Iris and I have a plan C.” Sara informed.

“Plan C?”

“Well Plan A and B didn’t work so we have Plan C. Granted none of us thought Barry would come dressed like that.” 

“I picked it.” Ray stated, “And he picked mine.”

“Well you both have great taste. Now I’m going. Have fun.” Sara winked at him as she left with Nyssa, much to Ray’s confusion. With a shrug he was going to head back to dance when a hand caught his.

“Hi Ray.” Ray beamed up at Oliver.

“Hi Ollie! What’s up?”

“Can I speak with you for a moment?” Ray tilted his head in confusion but nodded anyway. He followed the muscular man, taking a moment to appreciate the way the material stretched as he moved. He was only human and the Arrow might have starred in several late night dreams. Of course Oliver Queen had as well then he found out Oliver was the Arrow and… yeah… so he might have a bit of a thing for Oliver.

Ray bumped into Oliver, not realising he had stopped. Oliver was staring at him and Ray just smiled at him, trying to will the light blush away as well as banish the currently unwelcomed thoughts.

“So what did you want to talk abo-?” Ray was muffled as a pair of lips pressed harshly against his and he was against the wall. Oliver pulled back with a lust filled look.

“Huh? W-What? N-Not that I’m complaining but why?” Ray peered up. Oliver was close, his breath mixing with Ray’s.

“Because,” he breathed, hands trailing to the hem of the dress, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while, you look amazing in this outfit, and I was getting really tired of the looks everyone else was giving you.”

“Where you jealous?” Ray was met with what he would have called a pout on anyone else.

“Why would I be?” Oliver huffed, thumb rubbing against Ray’s thigh. Ray shrugged in response.

“I don’t know. Sara kept pointing out that Mick was looking at me.” Well that wasn’t fully true. Mick was looking at him but more like he couldn’t figure out why he was wearing the outfit. Which okay he could understand. If it weren’t for Barry he probably would have gone as a zombie or something.

“Oh?” The tone in Oliver used sent a shiver down his spine. Ray leant forward, lips brushing against Oliver’s.

“I always had a thing for muscular guys,” He trailed a hand up Oliver’s arm as the other played against his chest, “someone who could push me around, maybe pin me down…” Ray peered up with a coy look. Oliver’s eyes darkened as he pressed closer, his hands catching Ray’s and pressing them against the wall.

“Like this?” Ray gasped, eyes closing as he nodded. He felt lips brush against his neck and up to his ear.

“Well then. Why don’t we head back to my hotel room and continue this there?” Ray nodded eagerly, stumbling only a little as Oliver pulled back. Happily Ray followed after, excited for what would come.


End file.
